Bella Hyna
Though not seen in human form or his/her name is learned, he/she is a mysterious Omnitrix weilder that seems to be able to transform into cartoon characters and seems to help Kyle and Ben. later, He is given the named Omnitrix Guy by Gwen until his/her name is revealed In the Chapter "The Omnitrix guy is who?" he is revealed to be a female from the same reality as Kyle. Appearance she is petite with sriped blonde-blonde hair that reaches her waist in a ponytail and possessed brown eyes. Her main outfit comprises of a black t-shirt with bender from futuremania mimicing uncle sam and a open chunnins vest from naruto, tan pants and brown tennis shoes and a omnitrix resembling the original omnitrix but in purple. Personality All that is shown about the Rouge Omnitrix user is that he/she has a playful personality, but cares deeply and has a sense of right and wrong and hates to kill his/her foes or see others do the same (as he/her as Hearacules stopped Ben from killing a highbreed) In the Chapter "The Omnitrix guy is who?" its shown in a fight she enjoys playing with her opponets and knows to restrain herself in battle. History Main Article: ''Kyle 10 Bellas pov/Bella He/she first appears in the chapter "Ben grounded" in the form of Ant-Man in his movie verse form, spying on Kyle and Ben and observing them in secret until he revealed himself to Ben and encourage him to go and fight to help Kyle reguardless of his grounding knowing "its the right thing to do" Before slipping out as Nocturne invisably. He/she Appeared again in "Voided...again" but using Echo Echo to split into two as one transformed into Eqonox and went into the Null void to help Kyle, while another transformed into Ussop and helped Ben. On both sides Eqonox helped Kyle against D'Void/Dr.Animo, while on Bens side he helps as Ussop to help Ben take down the Highbreed who took over Bens school before becoming Hearacules to take him down. Later as Heacules after the fight was won, he/she gave Ben a letter (later revealed to be a pie joke) to give to Kyle before leaving. She appeared as Question in "Meet Tyler the DNAlien" and helped tyler get the last componet for the Warp machine and took him home afterwards surprising and showing his power to use other ablities in other forms. She appears again in "Visit from a Simian Being" first as Uliquoria to get to the group and then became Ant-man in hopes to spy on Simian and snuck on as Nanomech and then went into the base ahead as Ghostfreak and Camalien and took down Simian using a chocolate bomb and then left as King Candy. She shows her real form in "The Omnitrix Guy is who?" as she and Kyle fought to a stand still and agrees to teach Kyle and his team. Powers and abilities '''DNA Manipulation mastery' Toon Physics Trivia Category:Omnitrix Weilders Category:Female Characters